The invention relates to methods of making antiperspirant powders.
Antiperspirant compositions containing a spheroid silicone rubber powder having an average particle size in the range of 0.1 to 200 .mu.m are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,989, the full disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. These compositions are formed by mixing the silicone rubber powder with an antiperspirant salt and other additives.